Indigo Hope
by OnOn
Summary: Summary enclosed in chapter one. May be some romance. This is a sequel to JM. an alternate sequel is on the way.
1. Indigo

Summary: Drakken and Shego's son hates his life; though his parents rule the world and everything dangles at his fingertips. Ron and Kim's daughter loves life; though it has claimed her mother's eyesight and has forced her to be illegal. Somehow, these two teens from different social castes meet and find comfort in unexpected places. No flames.

Disclaimer: I only own Indigo, Abigail and Hope. Who's Hope? You'll find out.

Disclaimer: I own only Indigo, Hope, and Abigail.

A/N: A sequel to JMAB. From Indigo's POV, and then Hope's. Who's Hope? You'll see.

I can barely remember a time when the world wasn't gray. The skies are always gray, the streets gray, and the people are gray. I remember when my parents, my sister and I lived in a normal house. I remember a time when we didn't own the world. But all these memories are barely hanging on. I make myself remember them.

I watch the drones soar by my window as I do everyday. I hear Monkey Fist yell for me as I do everyday. I ignore my baby-sitter as I do everyday. I hate my life; it's so routine.

"Your mother wishes your prescence!" he calls again.

I snap from my memories and stare at him incredlously.

"Riight," I reply sarcastically.

Mother? Want me for something? She's been so busy lately, I had thought she'd forgotten her two children.

I stand up and sigh; trying not to look anxious. I follow Monkey Fist into my mother's office.

Her back is turned, classic. Monkey Fist leaves me alone with her. I make a series of coughing noises. She jumps slightly and turns to face me.

"Indigo?" she says.

I'm tempted to say 'no, I'm not.' but I don't.  
"Yeah..." I mutter looking to my feet for reassurance.

"You look just like your father now," she breathes.

"Yup. Just like Dad. Minus the blue skin and genetically created muscles," I say monotonusly.

She laughs.

"So he has bothered to keep up with you? That's a good thing," she says happily.

I make an indifferent noise.She doesn't notice.

"I'm checking up on you," she says abruptly.

"Well, I'm alive. Thanks for asking."

Laughter; again.

"No, no. How are you doing?" she asks.

"Fine." Fine my foot.

"Is there anything you want?"

"No." Nothing but a family like we were before.

"Anything you need?"

"No. I'm set." Set to leave.

I lookinto her eyes briefly. For that fleeting second, her eyes are filled with remorse and regret. I hoped my own eyes didn't betray me like that.

She sighs.

"Indigo, you're 14 now," she says.

"Yes. 14, yippee," I mutter.

She smiles weakly.

"When you turn 21, I may just turn this over to you," she says softly.

I see it in her eyes; she means the dictatorship. I don't want it. But I accept with a nod. Maybe I can change the world and the way things are, afterall.

A/n: Okay, I lied... you don't find out about Hope til the next chappie. No flames; RR


	2. Hope

Disclaimer: I own only Hope and Indigo. The other characters belong to Disney

A/N: In case y'all haven't figured this out, my story kinda follows A Sitch In Time.

I sit cross legged on the floor. Rufus 3001 comes and stands next to me.

"Hope, your mother wants you," he tells me.

I nod and get off the ground. I enter my parents' quarters.

"Hope...?" Mom calls helplessly; then "There you are."

I smile as I look away from her eyes; beautiful, yet useless. The Supreme One took her sight from her in a battle.

"Hope, I'm beginning to think it's time for you to take a place on Team Possible," she says, running a hand through my auburn hair.

I smile; at age 12, I'm already helping my uncles and parents; I've been waiting for this day for so long.

"I think I'll let your father and Monique take you on the next mission," she says, equally excited.

I squeal happily as I rush to hug her.

"Thank you," I whisper. "It's what I've always wanted."

She smiles and lets me leave. I rush out of the room, ready to tell Rufus Prime. I know he'd be willing to go with me on my first mission.

Rufus Prime was the first of the Rufus dynasty. He's been part of my family longer than I've been alive. He's been a member of Team Possible since my dad bought him at a store called "Smarty Mart". I wish I could have seen such a store; it supposedly had everything at low prices. I was born a few years before The Supreme One took over. So even if I'd seen such things; I was too young to remember them now.

I reach the MoleRats Suite and find Rufus Prime in the center of the many hairless rodents.

"Rufus Prime!" I call out breathlessly.

He squeals happily and leaps from his pedastal. He crawls into my pocket;just as happy to be there as surrounded by adoring desendants.

"I get to go on my first mission," I whisper to him.

He croons happily.

"Wanna go too?" I ask, knowing that he's considered a veteran among molerats.

He nods vigorously and burrows deeper into my pocket. I smile. I've gone up in status here in the few minutes it for my mother to make a decision. I can't wait to go and battle evil.


	3. Indigo and Hope

Disclaimer: I own Hope, Indigo, and Abigail. That's it.

A/N: Indigo PoV first, then Hope's.

I leave mother alone; I'd spent more time in there than I wanted to. I ramble down the hallways boredly.

"Indigo!" I hear my name called.

I glance over my shoulder to see Duff Killigan coming after me. I groan. I hate it when he or Monkey Fist tries to babysit me.

"Don't," I say, holding a hand up to prevent him from getting near me. He stops; frozen, and not by choice.

I smile as the purple-blue substance envelopes him. I didn't tell Mother about my newfound powers, in fear of being disowned. Now I wish I had, maybe being disowned would let me leave. I turn around and leave him there; knowing the effect will wear off in a few hours.

I enter my room and begin to search for a backpack. I salvege a few older tools that my father takes from "commeners" No one notices if I take a notebook here, a pen there; as long as it's very seldom and stealthily done.I puttwo outfits in the bag. I then order a drone to get me rations for the next two weeks. I put some hyigene things in the bag as well; I don't know how the "commeners" would react to a scruffy, rag-tag 14 year old. The drone returns and pours several packages into my arms. I send it away and load up. I can't fit anything more in the bag so I heave it onto my back. I pass my reflection. I turn and nod. I'm ready. I'm ready to leave.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I suit up in my room. Smiling at my dad when I leave the room. He bends down and hugs me.

"I love you, Hope," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you back," I tell him as he lets go.

I see Monique leaning against a wall.

"Girl, you are ready," she says beaming.

I smile back. We then load into the jet. Off it goes into the smoggy sky. And for the first time, as I squint up at the cloudy sky, I see something shining in the distance; a star. We land about a half mile from the Supreme Ones' home. My eyes must have been large because Daddy smiled.

"Shh..." he whispers putting a finger to his lips.

I second the motion and we sneak towards the building.

(A/N: Sorry, yesterday was "read only". God I hate those.Anyway, R&R. No flames. My altranate story is just going to add on to the JM story; that one will be lighter, and go until Indigo and Abigail's highschool graduation.)


End file.
